User talk:WolfordMnemsis
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, WolfordMnemsis! Thanks for your edit to the The Flash: Rebirth Vol 1 1 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 11:59, April 5, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Linking on Comics Are you aware of linking? Using brackets, instead of simply 'Blue Devil', typing in Blue Devil will make an automatic link to the Blue Devil page. Because of our templating, it's actually very important that you link to the characters on a given comic page. We keep an automatic listing of all appearances of Blue Devil in a category, Category:Daniel Cassidy (New Earth)/Appearances. The Comic Template automatically takes all links in the appearance sections, and categorizes them so we have a constantly updating list of everywhere all characters show up. Meaning, if you type Blue Devil into the appearances section, it'll show up as 'Blue Devil' and categorize properly. Did that make sense? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I am aware of some of the linking but I don't know much about who is New Earth and who is Earth 1 and such. These issues are all pre-Crisis and I'm not sure how much if any of this is still in continuity. I know the Metallo from Issue 3 was changed after Crisis as an example. So I've been opting just to fill in the blanks and let those more knowledgable of the details make the clarifications.--WolfordMnemsis 23:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::It is simpler then you think almost everything in normal continity past the 80's (so yes the blue devil comic to is New Earth), And i think Eddy Bloom and Edward Bloomberg are the same person, just helping --Ouroborosi 12:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That would explain why the links don't turn blue. I believe he's the current Kid Devil or Red Devil or something. Thanks for the tips!--WolfordMnemsis 12:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) New Miniseries/Ask a DCPedian question ::You can use DC Database:Comic Template to start one of the issues. I usually find a similar page and copy what they did. So, for example, another mini-series is World of Krypton Vol 1 - that page is the overall "home base" for that mini-series. It uses a template called Template:Comic List. Then you would create the individual issues using the comic template. ::Alternatively, you can try the main menu under the search box. Click on "Contributing" and then . Fill in the complete title of the issue you want to create in the "Comic" box and press the "Add Comic" button. ::Let us know if you run into any trouble - don't be afraid to copy off the work of others. :~:Roygbiv666 Cover Art I noticed you making some comic pages without covers. If you're having difficulty finding a good place to get covers, check out this site. Just a tip. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Pre-Crisis Naming I responded to your question on , heads up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Manhunter Thanks for filling in Manhunter a little more completely. It was one of my first projects and I never went back to fill in after I learned more about editing. Thanks again. Kyletheobald 13:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. It's easy until you get to crossovers and you realize you don't have the issues he crosses over into and you don't understand the whole story!!!!--WolfordMnemsis 14:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Anything I can help with? Tracking down old issues is just about all I do. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you can if you wouldn't mind. If you have Flash #21, you could proofread the entry. The cover says Manhunter is a guest-star but he's not mentioned either in the Characters or in the Synopsis. Can you scan the issue and see if he's involved in any significant way? That would help me orient actions in the Manhunter issue with the Flash issue. Thanks!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 19:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No problem at all. Actually, Manhunter barely appears in that issue except for the stuff that you've already read. He's in the shadows in Flash #21 saving Wally's life a bunch of times, and then Manhunter #8 explains what he was doing the whole time, elaborating on all of his cross-appearances. You don't need to read that Flash issue to understand his story, it won't give you any new Manhunter information. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds great! Thanks again! Keep this up and we'll have you promoted to MrBlonde266 in no time!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hahaha. Actually, if you don't mind, I do have a small suggestion. As long as you'e doing an in-depth history of his career, you should try citing the issues for every thing with tags. Having his actions recorded chronologically by issue along with the text would make your already awesome detailing much more awesome objectively, and easier to follow if somebody is trying to track information down. ::Also, the main image swap was my fault... I was moving some things around in the gallery, and I forgot to update his profile. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd be happy to. Always happy to learn a new skill. --WolfordMnemsis 16:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC)